Matchmakers
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Noi and Takenaga's relationship is in a pickle, can Kyouhei and Sunako help them? And maybe, JUST maybe, a new love will blossom too. SunakoXKyouhei NoiXTakenaga please R
1. Fight

I do not own Wallflower... sadly.

* * *

It was like any other Saturday morning, but in the end, everything changed, possibly forever.

Kyouhei rubbed his head as he walked in the dining room. He saw Sunako at the door leading to the living room.

"Oy, where's my food!" Kyouhei yelled.

Sunako tackled him and put a hand over his mouth. "Shh... the radiant couple are killing each other." Her eyes were wide.

Kyouhei and Sunako stood in horror as Noi and Takenaga destroyed each other.

"What the hell, Takenaga! You almost never pay attention to me ever since we got together!" Noi shouted at the top of her lungs, her beautiful eyes now were bloodshot, her long silky hair was now tangled and frizzy, and the stress had been piling on top of her heart.

"It's not my fault you can't cook or clean, all you do is stick to me every second of every day!" Takenaga screamed.

Noi screamed and ran out of the room.

Kyouhei and Sunako looked at each other. "What do we do?" asked Sunako.

"You'll go help Takenaga, I'll help Noi," Kyouhei said.

"Got it."

After Kyouhei had left, Sunako walked in the living room and stared at Takenaga. "Sup man," was all she could manage to say.

"Hey Sunako-chan," Takenaga said, his voice shaky, " I can't believe I said all of those terrible things to Noi."

Sunako sat down next to Takenaga, who buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't, if this keeps going on, I might lose her forever."

"It's okay, all you need to do is apologize."

Takenaga suddenly stood up with his fist in the air, "You're right Sunako-chan!"

In a flash Takenaga left the room, leaving Sunako on the couch. She wiped her forehead and sighed. _Thank goodness_, Sunako thought, _I thought that would never end_.

Sunako approached her room and saw Takenaga looking through a crack.

"Umm Takenaga?" Sunako asked.

The gloom expressed on his face was depressing, even for Sunako.

"What's wrong Takenaga?" questioned Sunako.

"Sunako-chan, I think you should look at this," answered Takenaga, a cloud still over his head.

Sunako peeked through her door. What she saw didn't affect her emotionally but was still shocking. What she saw was Kyouhei and Noi, their lips locked and holding each other.

"What now?" asked Takenaga.

She couldn't care less right now, but a pain still lingered in her heart. "Come with me," she said.

They walked silently to the entrance.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll rewrite it if it doesn't make any sense. So please, R&R!


	2. Drunk and Brokenhearted

After a night of kareoke, they ended up at the local bar downtown.

At first, Takenaga freaked out because he believed the rumor that people in bars were rapists. To his surprise, everyone there was so drunk that no one realized how handsome he was. For the first time, he felt calm, peaceful, (despite the yelling), and most of all, safe.

"Hey Sunako-chan!" said the bartender.

"Kaze-kun! This is my friend Takenaga, he's new here." Sunako said.

Kaze examined Takenaga. "You can do better Sunako-chan," Kaze shook his head, "What about that Kyouhei guy you always keep talking about?"

Takenaga watched Sunako's expression, a flash of pain was shown. To a normal human being, you would not see it, but living with Sunako every single day, you not only live with her homicidal and scary girl, you also begin to understand her in many ways.

"Sorry hun," Kaze said, breaking the tension, "I'll get you the usual Bud Light."

In a flash Kaze grabbed a cold bottle and opened it. "What about him?" he asked, looking at Takenaga.

"Just give him an appletini."

"I didn't know he swung that way."

"Hold it Kaze-kun, he doesn't, he's with me tonight."

Takenaga smiled at Sunako a little bit.

()

They took their drinks to an empty table and sat down.

It took a matter of seconds for Sunako to get drunk.

"I'm sorry that Kyouhei did that to Noi-chi."

"No, it wasn't your fault. If she wants to break up, she can at least say it directly for goodness sake."

Sunako started to cry, "Takenaga... Please don't tell Kyouhei that I saw, he'll... he'll just lie and make up excuses."

"It's okay, I won't tell," promised Takenaga, who was also drunk, just partally though.

"Don't tell him I love him either..." she hiccupped.

"Okay... WHAT?!"

"Shh... that's a secret." Was the last thing Sunako said before passing out. Takenaga lifted Sunako up with the help of Hikaru.

"You take care now, ya hear?" Kaze said coutiously as Takenaga put Sunako gently into the backseat of the taxi.

"No, I don't want to go home yet!" Sunako fussed.

"We have to Sunako-chan," Takenaga reasoned, "Kyouhei is going to be worried."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"You saw him too, he doesn't feel that way about me." With that, Sunako finally fell asleep.

Back at the mansion, Kyouhei paced back and forth.

_Where can Sunako be? _wondered Kyouhei.

Suddenly the door swung open, reaveling Takenaga carrying Sunako in his arms. She lay half awake.

"Where the hell were you two been all night?!" yelled the relieved Kyouhei, who motioned to Takenaga to let him carry her to her room.

Takenaga jerked away from Kyouhei, who was surprised by his friend's action.

"You have no right to even touch Sunako-chan for what you have done," Takenaga said as he walked away.

Kyouhei stood amazed at what happened, _they must have saw_, Kyouhei's expression became deep.

()

Later that night, Kyouhei snuck into Sunako's room.

He went over to where her bed was, looking at her sleeping, she looked like she was having a nightmare. She whispered something in her sleep.

"Kyouhei... Kyouhei please don't go... Stay with me... I... you."

She finally settled down.

()

Sunako woke up the next morning with a disasterous hangover. She chacked her alarm clock. It read 5:30 am, earlier than usual. She heard her door creep open, letting the light from the hallway seep into her dark room.

There, Kyouhei stood, the light making the illusion that he was some sort of held a glass of water in one hand, and two pills in the other. "I see that you're up," he said in his cool, tough guy voice, the voice she had grown to love, the voice she had grown to anticipate calling her name, but she didn't want to hear this voice now, not after what happened yesterday.

"Yeah... I guess," she said as she got up, she took the medicene and walked out of the room.

"Sunako, about yesterday, I-"

"Let's not talk about this now okay?" she said suddenly, her back facing towords him, "maybe later, when I'm ready to..."

Kyouhei nodded, "What ever you say."

He watched her walk away to the kitchen, as she turned a corner, her face looked as though she was crying. Kyouhei sank to the floor.

* * *

Hehe... hoped you like it!


End file.
